1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a dispensing device to discharge somewhat viscous type materials from narrow necked bottles.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Bottled materials such as catsup and many salad dressings come in narrow necked bottles which require a jerky bottle motion for their discharge and the discharge is practically uncontrollable. There are also other viscous type food materials used about the home such as for cooking purposes which come in narrow necked bottles for which a practical type dispenser would be a great convenience in order to have controlled withdrawals therefrom.
Known of is a liquid dispensing device to empty a narrow necked bottle, the device having a stem having pivoted thereto a spring actuated scoop as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,409,472 to C. A. Rohder.
However it is desirable to have for use a single piece structure particularly adapted for dispensing purposes through narrow necked bottles which structure would be very easy to operate and very easy to maintain in a clean condition.